


the circle in your eyes reminds me how much i love the moon

by jonaley5



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Oblivious Mumintroll | Moomintroll, Self-Indulgent, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, and moomin not understanding what the fuck snufkin is doing, cat behaviour, i need more content of moominmamma and this is what i came up with, implied love confessions, implied snufmin yeah yeah, its just moominmamma trying to understand how snufkin works, joxter and mymble are mentioned, moomin is a fucking idiot how do you know this one but not know that one, moominmamma wonders of snufkin's mannerisms, theres nothing harmful in this fic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: Moominmamma sometimes ponders on Snufkin’s genealogy.This is one of the times where Snufkin's mumrik characteristics come into play and surprises Moominmamma, having no idea of what to think about what is currently happening.*Moominmamma POV**this is inspired of a shitpost where a cat's eyes indicate time, hope you enjoy this one
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma & Mumintrollet | Moomintroll, Muminmamman | Moominmamma & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	the circle in your eyes reminds me how much i love the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Moominmamma: what time is it?  
> Moomin: oh yeah let me just check  
> Moomin: *looks into Snufkin's eyes*  
> Moomin: its 2:30pm  
> Moominmamma: ?????
> 
> Mumriks, Mymlans, and Moomins, are species btw
> 
> here's my take about cat!snufkin  
> this is just another self-indulgent story. so i hope you enjoy this fic <33

Moominmamma sometimes ponders on Snufkin’s genealogy.

She thought that the boy looked much like his mother, Mymble, with his less sharp but nevertheless softer features that are supposed to be prominent in a mumrik (the nose, claws, fangs, tails, etc.). As deep as Moominmamma thoughts can go, while taking a closer look of the boy, she sees that he was much more like his father, Joxter.

Or so she thought Joxter _is_ the father, Mymble dropped hints about the older mumrik here and there but hadn’t really talked about that part of the family yet ─ it was almost as if she was avoiding the topic. Moominmamma likes to guess, but on this one, she doesn’t want to assume.

The mumrik side of Snufkin is apparent in his personality, everyone sees that perfectly; seeking solitude, loved to be in different environments, and… _feline mannerisms_.

She knew that Snufkin most certainly acted like a mumrik, although she doesn’t know much about felines despite having been around Joxter, she definitely won’t mind learning more about them.

While Snufkin was indeed raised under Mymble’s care for a certain amount of time, Moominmamma, without a doubt, supposed that the boy was bound to have mymlan traits. She observed multiple times of when he showed to be mymlan; his gentleness of handling children, his curiosity of the Moomin family which led to his pleasure of little luxuries of lifestyle, and his love for clothing (disregarding most of it when he’s given anew; his mumrik side).

 _More domesticated_ , Moominpappa described, comparing Joxter and Snufkin when Moominmamma asked of mumriks. On the other hand, she can clearly see the similarities between Little My and Snufkin, the mymlan siblings of Moominvalley, both of crime and of blood.

Moominmamma shook her head, staring at Snufkin who offered to wash the plates.

His paws were gentle, slowly working his way plate by plate ( _perhaps that was one of his mymlan characteristics_? Moominmamma thought, _unlikely_ , she adds). His actions were unlike Joxter’s ─ ordered to do so by Moominpappa. She was Moominmaiden at the time, but still kind and caring. She has to keep herself from pawing Joxter who accidentally scratches the plates with a hiss and hastily finishing everything. It was a disaster; she keeps on insisting that she has to stay right by his side to observe when the mumrik was on wash duty.

She smiled at the memory, finishing her task of wiping the table, neatly folding the rug and placing it on the kitchen counter. Snufkin glanced at her, smiling before continuing on with his job.

Moominmamma exhaled contentedly and so she left trusting the boy with the plates, “May I ask what time it is?” she asks Moominpappa as she enters the living room.

“I’m afraid the clock’s broken, my dear.” Moominpappa responded.

“Has it not been fixed yet?”

Moominpappa set his book down, “I’m afraid not,” he answered forlornly, “Well, I will be at my study room. Great ideas such as this one shall not be brushed off by this guy!” he points to himself with pride, slowly making his way up the stairs, Moominmamma watches him leave and shakes her head of his antics.

“Mamma!” Moomin barged through the door.

“Oh, hello, dear.” Moominmamma greets, albeit startled.

“Am I─ Have I interrupted something?”

“No, not at all,” Moominmamma assured, “Although our clock is broken, we have to write to Too-Ticky if we want to get that fixed sooner or whenever she comes by, whichever comes first. I’m just wondering what time it is,” she looked through the window, “I cannot tell. Did you have something to tell us, Moomin?”

Moomin snapped out of his gaze of the window, “Oh! Y-yeah, never mind that one,” he waved his paw, eyes scanning the room, “looking for someone, I was wondering where Snufkin is ─ is he around?”

“Kitchen, doing the dishes, dear.”

“Is he now?” Moomin raised an eyebrow, eyes wide.

“Surprising, I know,” Moominmamma laughed, “but he offered, so I might as well.”

Moomin entered the kitchen, Moominmamma following behind, now curious of what her son is up to (and checking on Snufkin to see if her kitchen didn’t end up in a disaster ─ she wasn’t surprised to see little bubbles spilling from the sink and water pooling on the floor, she’ll need to put a rug in there later).

Snufkin, attentive as ever, paused, “Hello, Moomintroll,” he acknowledged, “quite in a hurry, you are. Finding something, I reckon?”

“No, I found what I am looking. I need you to look at me,” with both paws, Moomin grabbed Snufkin’s head, staring into his eyes, making the boy’s tail go stiff at the sudden action; “Hold still,” Moomin added, gradually making the mumrik uncomfortable of the stare.

Snufkin blinked twice, “Okay..?” he trailed off. He shifted in place and his eyes wandering about, avoiding Moomin’s gaze. Moominmamma, besides being just as confused as Snufkin, laughed, watching the scene in front of her unfold, featuring Snufkin’s dilemma and Moomin’s focus over him.

Soon enough, Moomin let go, “It’s around 3 o’clock, Mamma.” he declared.

“Is it?” Moominmamma bemused.

Snufkin tilted his head, “What?” he asks, left paw holding his cheek where Moomin had held it.

Moomin nodded, before facing the boy again, “Wait. Look at me again,” he demanded, paws back again on his cheeks, intensely staring into Snufkin’s eyes. Snufkin delivered ─ this time, blinking once in a slow steady pace (Moominmamma kept her laughter to herself, having been around Joxter for so long with Mymble to know what that meant).

Moomin nodded again, “Yep, 3 o’clock, somewhere around that,” he confirmed. Snufkin awkwardly resumed on washing the plates, not facing Moominmamma out of embarrassment with the way Moomin held him the same way as before, oblivious to the fact that she knew what the blink meant.

The younger troll looked at his mother, his expression expecting something; she wasn’t certain of what he did, nonetheless, grateful of his help of the time, “Thank you, dear,” Moominmamma broke the silence, “Why don’t you pick some berries for me? I’m baking pies tonight.”

With this, Moomin beamed brightly, “Can I bring Snufkin with me?” he hopped excitedly, waiting for his mother’s reply.

“Please?”

“Of course,” she answered.

Snufkin shot a glance to the younger troll, “I’ll come after you, let me finish this first,” he stated, pointing to the dishes. Moomin exclaimed his happiness, grabbing the small basket that Moominmamma supplied for him and saying a quick farewell to both of them right before exiting though the back door.

“Lovely moomin, he is.”

Snufkin wrinkled his nose, “I don’t know what he just did,” he dismissed her.

“I’m sure it’s something useful, given that he told me the time just by looking into your eyes,” Snufkin looked away, feeling his face starting to get hot, “Or he likes your eyes and randomly guessed the time, my dear,” she added, watching the boy turn red as a tomato.

“Not getting my hopes high for that one.” Snufkin said, cleaning up before following Moomin out the door.

* * *

It was a season later that Moominmamma was delighted to know that Snufkin’s eyes worked exactly like how a mumrik’s eyes would perform. Moomin looked into his eyes because it was indicating time; another mumrik characteristic that she has wondered of.

Moominmamma tried it for herself, asking Snufkin one night before dinner to look at her then looking back to the clock (fixed by Too-Ticky, thank goodness). She narrowed her eyes, inspecting closer; his pupils were large, but its’ shape was circle, a well-rounded ball of void, further confirming her suspicions of what she thought the clock would say: 6 in the evening. She thanked him for cooperating with her, leaving the boy in another confused daze, wondering why people kept on asking for him to look at their way and straight into his soul they stare.

The book (borrowed from Moominpappa, hidden underneath stacked books) she read was all about a mumrik’s behavior and anatomy stating that it isn’t always accurate ─ still, she finds this as a helpful indicator if she’s with Snufkin or with any mumrik if ever. It wasn’t long until it came back into her mind that it isn’t always accurate considering Snufkin himself isn’t fully a mumrik, he was half-mymble after all.

She wondered how she hasn’t noticed this eye trick with Joxter. _Oh well_ , she thought.

To how her son knew, she didn’t know; how or why and when. Maybe Moomin found the book before her, but Moominmamma eliminated the possibility since he didn’t understand half the body language Snufkin threw at him (this includes the slow-blinking and specific tail movements) which was explained in the book.

She tries not to get hopeful of contemplating that maybe a specific mumrik _did_ found Moomin all by himself somewhere around the valley; eliminating the possibility again, since if _that_ mumrik did visit Moominvalley at some point in time to even meet Moomin on accident (or maybe not) and teaching him about the mumrik ways, he would’ve also taken the opportunity to annoy Moominpappa.

She thought of passing the book to her son, but stopping herself when the idea of seeing Snufkin saying secret ‘ _I love you_ ’s to Moomin made her laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i put other references in there such as the slow-blinking which meant "I love you", the first time ive read about it made me so giddy bc it just so happens that moomin is so oblivious in this one-shot. 
> 
> i don't know anything about the canon moomin. but i love moominmamma. i also love playing with ideas about joxter and mymble. did either of them raised snufkin? did they abandon snufkin? did joxter know about this disaster child? maybe. we dont know! its fun to imagine!


End file.
